


【本马达】停电（短篇，完结）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 这是一篇很符合我纯情人设的校园恋爱AU【doge】





	【本马达】停电（短篇，完结）

每次高中戏剧社的彩排活动，总是令人兴奋又充满意外。  
女生们捧着不小心挂丝的裙子在叫嚷寻找着“给我针线”，负责照明设备的学长最后一刻还在调整吊灯，CD总会临时失踪……后台处处是人声，学生们挤来挤去，Matt一般都会小心站在角落里避免被磕碰踩到。  
——因为他比较矮小，很容易就被同学们撞飞。  
此刻，他正坐在化妆室最靠里的椅子上，利用最后一点时间背诵台词。  
他们这次排练的剧目，可是要为参加全美高中戏剧节做准备，非常重要。Matt已经高三了，虽然面临着SAT和申请大学的压力，仍不愿意放弃这么好的演出机会，努力在学习之余挤出一切时间来排练。  
忽然之间，整间化妆室陷入黑暗！  
“Oh不！”社团同学们尖叫起来：“又停电了！”  
“到底烧了哪个保险丝，赶紧去修。”  
“呀！不要踩我的裙子！”  
呃，不是吧，Matt无语地叹气。肯定是灯光组的人又在搞乌龙！  
他只能靠在椅子上，坐等电力恢复。估计待会老师过来有得骂了，那帮家伙肯定要被狠狠修理。  
突然他感觉身边挤过来一个人。  
屋里人太多，Matt也分不清谁是谁，正想开口问对方，那人却骤然俯身压下来。  
什、什么？  
在他还没反应过来的时候，那人紧紧抱住他，嘴唇一下贴上来——  
他居然被人强吻了！  
被吓懵的Matt半晌才找回神智，努力扭动想挣脱那人的钳制，然而对方实在比他高大太多。Matt气急了，张嘴就想咬掉对方的舌头，然而那人却在这时候刚好放开了他。  
“喂！混蛋！”  
Matt感觉到身体恢复自由，一脚踢开椅子想去抓住那人，但却扑了个空。他差点摔倒，忙凭感觉抓住身边的化妆台，这时候灯光猛然大亮。  
从黑暗中霎时找回视觉的众人都懵了片刻，随即大声欢呼起来。Matt迅速扫视着周围的人群，可站在自己身边的，刚好是一群女生。  
当然不会是她们……Matt确定那是个男生，而且身材很高大。他气呼呼地拨开女同学往外走，没走几步，猛地撞上一堵厚厚的肉墙。  
“啧……疼。”  
他揉揉撞疼了的鼻子，抓住那人胳膊追问道：“Ben，你刚才看哪个男生走过去了吗？”  
“男生？”  
被他抓着的Ben，是Matt的竹马好友兼学弟，也是戏剧社的一员。Matt一直把他当小弟，两人关系非常亲密。  
Ben的表情有些怪怪的，讷讷地问：“什么男生……”  
“算了。”Matt烦躁地推开他，继续在附近寻找“嫌疑犯”。  
他从化妆室一直走到通道上，路上遇到了不少戏剧社的男生。大部分男生都比他高，可是，当时他坐在椅子上，根本不能肯定对方比自己高多少，而且……每个人看起来都忙碌得很自然的样子。  
到底是谁呢，那个混蛋！  
Matt用手背不停擦着嘴，气得满脸涨红。竟然借着停电来偷吻我？等着吧，我一定要把这家伙找出来，打成猪头！  
从小热爱打架的街霸小野猫愤愤地想。  
Ben站在他身后不远处，看着他满场暴走的样子，欲言又止。  
*  
“啪！”  
“一垒！快跑！”  
Matt刚丢下球棒跑了两米，一垒手已经大喊一声接到了球，脚踩着垒包举起棒球手套。  
哼！  
Matt往棒球手套里打了一拳，狠狠地瞪着站在投手位置上的Ben。  
手长了不起啊！扔球快了不起啊！  
Ben耸耸肩：“抱歉。”  
一场球下来，还是Matt所在的球队险胜。他坐在棒球场边台阶上，摘下帽子，不住扇风，忽然脸上呲地一冰。  
“冰镇可乐。”  
狗腿地去给学长买来冰镇可乐的大个子，乐呵呵地挨着他坐下，也打开自己手里的可乐猛灌几口。  
“喂，我上次跟你说的事。”Matt托着腮，有一口没一口地喝可乐，脸上表情依然郁闷。“你真的想不起，那天在化妆室碰到谁了？”  
“噗——咳咳咳……”  
Ben刚才还喝得好好的，突然呛住了猛咳不止，手忙脚乱到处找纸巾擦嘴。Matt没在意他的狼狈相，继续自言自语：“我认真想了想，我们戏剧社里比我高大得多的男生，也就是Smith、Black、Johnson……”  
他一口气数了五六个男生的名字，然后继续苦恼。  
“可是Smith人挺好的，他不是有女朋友吗？Johnson，Johnson平时很少和我说话，人挺内向的啊……唉……”  
烦恼的Matt侧过脸盯着Ben：“你觉得谁比较像那个欺负我的坏人？”  
“……”  
Ben眨眨眼，什么都说不出来。  
要他说什么？是我是我就是我，那天趁着后台停电偷亲你的人是我？  
他真不知道，自己为什么会喜欢上Matt这么迟钝的人。  
也许是因为从小和Matt一起长大，Matt的优点也好、缺点也罢，他都觉得很好。比如Matt有时候很爱说教，生活上比一般男生还要懒，在Ben眼里都只是显得他更可爱了。  
也许就是因为Matt长得特别好看？又或许Ben太喜欢他，自然认为心上人就是最好看的。  
总而言之，Matt对Ben的心思一无所知。不管Ben怎么明示、暗示，他愣是没接收到一点信息似的，仍然把Ben当成邻居小弟和好朋友。偶尔还会问Ben，哎每次都好多姑娘看你打球，你怎么不和她们约会？  
——因为我想和你约会啊，迟钝的大傻瓜。  
Ben被Matt搞得十分郁闷。要不是太了解Matt，简直以为他是心知肚明却在装傻了。  
“真讨厌。”Matt站起来把易拉罐丢掉。Ben看着他的背影，状若无意地问：“你讨厌被男生亲吗？”  
“这跟男女没关系。”  
Matt伸个懒腰，觉得还是好热，直接把棒球服脱下来光着膀子乘凉：“这是性骚扰啊喂！”  
忽然一件T恤罩到他头上，Ben站在他身后扯着衣摆就往下套：“快穿上干净衣服。”  
怎么能不穿上衣在球场边晃来晃去！Matt本来就比一般男生更白，身上体毛稀少，远远看着就像女生似的……害他差点就流鼻血了！  
“急什么。”Matt磨磨唧唧地套好T恤，才发现是Ben自己带的替换衣服，罩在他身上空荡荡的。他不由得撇撇嘴：“你又长高了？好宽。”  
明明小时候还比自己矮呢。上了高中就越长越高，现在都比自己这个学长高大半个头了。  
“嗯。”  
是啊，我早就长高了。  
可是在你心里，我还是那个只会跟在你后面跑的小屁孩。你怀疑了社团里那么多高个子，就是没怀疑灯亮后第一个碰面的我。  
Ben一抬手把空罐子投进垃圾筐，撞击出清脆的乒乓声，仿佛想要发泄心底难解的郁闷。  
*  
对于高中戏剧社的成员们来说，每年一次的戏剧节是最重要的节日。  
因此，Matt也没法在这种关键时刻把事情闹大，只能继续默默观察猜测，谁到底才是那天欺负他的“犯人”。  
最后一次彩排安排在周日，整个社团的所有老师学生都为此忙碌着。作为戏剧社的台柱，Matt这次在表演中担任很重要的角色，场景特别多。他不得不一次次和同伴确认上台时的走位。Ben倒是没多少戏份，大多数时候就在舞台边上看着Matt排练。  
他喜欢看Matt演戏时光彩四溢的样子——比平时更热情、张扬、外放，蓝眼睛里仿佛藏着一整片汹涌的海洋。同样喜爱戏剧的Ben，百分之两百地能感受到Matt在舞台上的魅力，即使只是不带妆的排练，他依然看得心醉神迷。  
舞台上的其他人也在投入地演出着，忽然Ben听到一声奇怪的异响。他循声往顶上望去——  
“Matt！！！！”  
Matt还在说着台词，突然一股劲风袭来，他完全无法做出任何反应，就被人猛地扑倒在台上滚了两圈。几乎与此同时，“嘭”地一声，重物落地的声音在耳边轰然响起。  
“天哪！”  
“Matt你们没事吧！”  
“有没有人受伤？”  
压在Matt身上的人用力圈住他，整个人把他罩住抱紧，急促地喘息着。  
片刻后，他才支起半身，焦急地打量着Matt：“啊，你受伤了！”  
Matt怔愣着躺在台上，直勾勾地盯着刚才扑倒自己的Ben，什么话都说不出来。  
舞台上空一盏吊灯的铜丝意外脱落，使得吊灯直直砸下来，要不是Ben反应快，Matt就要被砸中了。但Ben情急之下扑得太猛，Matt的额角擦到了舞台地板，白皙的皮肤上顿时出现一片青紫。  
赶过来的老师让Ben快带Matt去医务室上药，彩排被迫中断了。  
“嘶。”  
消毒药水擦过额头皮肤，带来丝丝刺痛。Matt咬着牙轻声痛呼，Ben忙停手：“疼吗？我再轻点。”  
“嗯。”  
因为疼痛，或是别的什么，Matt眼里水汪汪的，看得Ben好心疼。他拿着医务室校医递过来的药水，大手小心翼翼地拈着棉签给Matt上药，Matt觉得他这样子有点好笑。笨笨的。  
不，笨的是自己才对。  
为什么直到现在才反应过来，那天抱自己的人是Ben呢？  
在舞台上被Ben圈在怀里的那一刻，Matt再次感受到那天黑暗中，被鼓胀的双臂拥抱的窒息感。那么紧张，那么用力。  
为什么知道现在才发现，Ben在偷偷喜欢自己呢？  
他眼睛里早就写得明明白白，可是自己看不到。  
“你的手也受伤了。”  
Matt瞥见穿着短袖的Ben，手肘上也好几片擦伤，这人竟然都不说。他抢过Ben手里的药水：“手伸出来。”  
“我不要紧啦……”  
“伸出来。”依然是小哥哥强势的命令语气，Ben听话地把手肘伸过去。Matt边给他涂药，边低声说：“谢谢你。”  
“哦，不是……呃没什么。”  
Ben挠挠头，有点不习惯Matt对自己这么温柔：“你没事就最好了。”  
Matt不再说话，继续专心上药。小小的空间里，突然安静得只剩两人呼吸的声音，和外间校医在开关药柜的响动。  
静谧得让Ben总感觉有些异样，又说不出原因。  
他们回到戏剧社的时候，同学们凑过来看看两人没大碍，总算又能放心继续排练了。舞台暂时请了专业电工在检修，他们只能在台下空地上对戏。  
暂时轮不到Matt和Ben的戏份，他们就肩并肩坐在观众席上，看同学们表演。  
“大家注意一下！我们要先关几分钟电闸！”电工冲着众人大喊警告。  
片刻后，全场光线刷地消失，大家都在黑暗中等待着电工重新开灯。  
忽然，Ben发现身边的人朝自己挨得更近，呼吸喷在了他的脖子上，痒痒的。他正心猿意马胡思乱想，却突然被两片柔软的嘴唇贴住了嘴巴。  
轻轻一触。  
“好了！”  
随着电工的大喊，灯光重新亮起来。  
Ben第一时间转头看过去，只见Matt头低低的。从Ben的角度，只能看到柔顺的金发覆盖下，尖尖的下颌。  
然而从下颌到脖子，Matt裸露在外的皮肤，都透着一层淡粉，红扑扑的，像是害羞极了。  
“你……我……”  
Ben不知道说什么好，激动得咬舌头。  
“这下扯平了。”Matt小声说着，又把嘴迅速闭上。  
Ben霎时间明白过来，Matt已经知道了全部的事情。  
戏剧社员们仍在高声排练着，观众席上，Ben悄悄握着了Matt的手。  
Matt没有甩开。  
（end）


End file.
